


pornographer

by leowiththecat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, porn writer, uni student Taeyong, writer jaehyun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat
Summary: Taeyong, bisikletiyle çarptığı deli yazarın ağına düşer.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 1





	pornographer

Taeyong saatine baktıktan sonra bisikletini daha da hızlı sürmeye başladı. Geç kalmıştı! Profesör büyük ihtimalle onu bir güzel azarlayacak ve sınıftan atacaktı. İç çekti ve tekrar saatine baktı, ki bu büyük bir hataydı.

“Hey, önüne bak!”

Kulaklarına dolan bağırışla frene bastı fakat her şey için çok geçti. Her şeyden habersiz önünde yürüyen adama çarpmıştı bile.

Taeyong kendi acısını unutarak ince vücudunu bisikletin altından kurtardı ve kenara savrulan adama koştu. Zavallı adam kolunu tutarak inildiyordu.

“Gerçekten çok özür dilerim! Çok dikkatsizdim, bütün suç benim! Lütfen sizi hastaneye götürmeme izin verin!”

Adam başını kaldırdı ve en üzgün tonuyla kendisinden özürler dileyen çocuğu süzdü. Genç adam oldukça güzeldi. Bir ceylana benzeyen gözleri, ince dudakları ve beyaz teniyle yeryüzüne melek düşmüş gibi görünüyordu. Onu ölümlü kılan tek şey gözünün kenarındaki yara iziydi. Ah, bir de bisikletten düşmesi sebebiyle kollarında oluşan çizikler vardı.

“Ah, aslında oldukça iyi olur. Kolumu hareket ettiremiyorum. Yardım edebilmeniz mümkün mü?”

Taeyong adamın yerden kalkmasına yardım etti. Ancak ayağa kalktığında onun ne kadar uzun olduğunu fark edebilmişti. Yunan tanrılarına benzeyen bedeni ve kolundaki acıya rağmen gülümsediğinde ortaya çıkan gamzeleriyle bu adam gerçek bir başyapıttı.

Genç adam Taeyong’a baktı ve gülümsemeye devam etti. Küçük olanın kendisini süzdüğünün farkındaydı. Kulağa her ne kadar kendini beğenmişçe gelse de ne kadar iyi göründüğünü biliyordu.

“Ben Jaehyun, bana çarpan güzelliğin ismini öğrenebilir miyim?”

Taeyong’un yanakları çoktan kızarmıştı bile. Bir üniversiteli için fazla saftı.

“Ben Lee Taeyong. Şimdi sizi hastaneye götürmeme izin verir misiniz? Siz acı çektikçe ben daha kötü hissediyorum.”

Jaehyun sırıttı ve Taeyong’un hala tuttuğu elini sıktı.

“Gidelim bakalım.”

*

Jaehyun kolundaki sargıyla doktorun odasından çıktı. Taeyong yakını olmadığından içeri alınmamış ve dışarıdaki koltuklarda beklemeyi tercih etmişti. Gerginlikle tırnaklarını ısırıyor ve yere bakarak Jaehyun’un geri dönüşünü bekliyordu.

Jaehyun boğazını temizleyerek küçük olanın dikkatini çekti. Taeyong irkilerek ayağa fırlamıştı. Jaehyun hafifçe güldü ve çocuğu omzundan tutarak yerine geri oturttu ve kendisi de yanına geçti.

“Şu ana kadar çoktan kaçmış olursun diye düşünmüştüm.”

Taeyong hafifçe kızardı. Kaçmayı bir an bile aklından geçirmemişti. Yediği haltın sorumluluğunu alacaktı.

“Jaehyun-shi, emin olun tüm hastane masraflarınızı ödeyip size her türlü yardımda bulunacağım. Öğrenci olduğum için çok param yok ama-“

Jaehyun gülümsedi ve tembelce konuştu. O kadar ağır konuşuyordu ki sesi kulağa Taeyong’la dalga geçiyormuş gibi geliyordu. Belki de geçiyordu.

“Ah, öyle mi? Çok yazık. Tedavi giderlerim oldukça fazla tutacak, aynı zamanda çalışamadığım zamanlar için maaşımı da tazmin etmek zorundasın. Karşılayabileceğine emin misin?”

Taeyong dudağını ısırdı. Karşısındaki adamın ne iş yaptığını bile bilmiyordu. Çulsuz ve ailesinden aldığı parayla geçinen bir üniversite öğrencisi olarak bu parayı nasıl ödeyebilirdi ki?

Jaehyun kendi kendine düşüncelere dalmış olan çocuğa çaktırmadan güldü. Planları işliyor gibiydi. Renksiz hayatını biraz olsun bu çocukla şenlendirebilirmiş gibi hissediyordu.

“Ödeyemeyecekmiş gibi duruyorsun. O zaman sen bana çalıştığım işte yardım et, ben de borcunu ödenmiş sayayım olur mu?”

Taeyong umut dolu gözlerle büyük olana baktı. Bir ceylanınkine benzeyen gözleri o kadar güzeldi ki Jaehyun bu gözlere kapılıp her şeyini unutabilirdi.

“Jaehyun-shi, emin misiniz? Yaptığınız işin ne olduğunu bile bilmiyorum, size yardımcı olabilir miyim ki?”

Jaehyun güldü ve sağlam eliyle Taeyong’un omzunu ovaladı.

“Yapman gereken iş çok büyüm bir şey değil. Yarın sana vereceğim adrese gelmen yeterli. Zaten evden çalışıyorum.”

Taeyong’un şaşkın bakışlarına aldırmadan ayağa kalktı ve hastanenin çıkışına ilerledi.

“Görüşmek üzere Lee Taeyong. Ayrıca bana sunbae de çünkü benden öğreneceğin çok şey var.”

*

Taeyong bir anlığına duraklasa da önündeki kapıyı utangaç bir şekilde çaldı. Kore’nin sokaklarında zorlukla bulduğu evin önünde yaklaşık 15 dakikadır dikiliyordu ve kendisini camdan izleyen Jaehyun’dan da habersizdi. Büyük olan nedense küçüğün gerginliğini sevimli bulduğundan onun kapının önünde kıvranmasını izlemeye devam etmişti.

Sonunda kapı açıldığında Taeyong karşısında beyaz gömleği, ince çerçeveli gözlükleri ve dağınık saçlarıyla oldukça etkileyici gözüken bir Jaehyun bulmuştu. Yüzünde her zamanki çekici ama bir o kadar da gizemli olan gülümsemesi vardı. Mükemmelliğini bozan tek şey kırık koluydu.

“Hoş geldin Taeyong. İçeri gel, hızlı olmamız gerekli.”

Taeyong neler olduğunu anlamadan içeri sürüklendi. Geçtiği koridorları incelemek için birkaç saniyesi olsa da küçük evin iç dizaynını kolaylıkla anlayabilmişti. Sonunda salona vardıklarında Taeyong’un dikkatini devasa yazı masası çekmişti. En az üç kişinin birlikte çalışabileceği kadar büyüktü masa. Duvara yaslı olan kitaplık da masayla orantılı olarak büyüktü ve bütün rafları da kitap doluydu.

Taeyong etrafını incelemeye devam ederken Jaehyun küçük olanın kulağına eğildi ve fısıldadı. Taeyong’un tüyleri yumuşacık ses tonuyla ürpermişti. Jaehyun’un kim olduğunu bilmese de ondan etkileniyordu. Ve bu onu çok korkutuyordu.

“Gördüğünü beğendin mi?”

Taeyong kızaran yanaklarıyla başını olumlu anlamda salladı. Sesinin titreyeceğinden korktuğu için konuşmaya cesaret edememişti.

Jaehyun onu salondaki ikili koltuğa yönlendirdi ve kendisi de dibine oturdu. Çocuğun üzerindeki etkisini fark etmişti ve sonuna kadar kullanmaya kararlıydı.

“Jaehyun sunbae… yapacağım iş tam olarak nedir?”

Jaehyun gülümsedi. Taeyong kaçmamıştı, yanı başındaydı ve anlaşılan o ki çalışmaya istekliydi.

“Ben bir yazarım ve bu 3 ayda yetiştirmem gereken tam beş kitabım var. Ne yazık ki kolum kırıldığından, bir bilgisayarım olmadığından yeni kitaplarımı sen kağıda geçireceksin. Yazının güzel olduğunu umuyorum, umarım yanılmıyorumdur.”

Taeyong Jaehyun’u hayal kırıklığına uğratmamak için hızla başını sallayarak onayladı. Bir köpek yavrusuna benziyordu.

“Hafta içi her gün akşamüstü buraya gelmeni ve ben yorulana kadar not tutmanı istiyorum. Uygun mu?”

Taeyong yeniden başıyla onayladı. Jaehyun’un bir yazar olmasına ve evinde bilgisayarı olmamasına oldukça şaşırmıştı. Evi de 80’lerden kalmış gibi görünüyordu. Görebildiği en teknolojik cihaz bir plak çalar ve ev telefonuydu. Bir dakika… düşündüğü şey gerçek olamazdı değil mi?

“Sunbae, bir cep telefonun var değil mi?”

Jaehyun’un başını olumsuz anlamda sallamasıyla Taeyong şoka girmişti. 2000’li yılların Kore’sinde yaşayan hangi insan evladının cep telefonu olmayabilirdi?

“Yayın eviyle iletişime geçmek için ev telefonu yeterli oluyor. Cep telefonuna ihtiyacım-“

Jaehyun’un konuşması çalışma masasının çekmecesinden gelen melodik sesle kesildi. bu ses… kesinlikle bir cep telefonuna aitti?

Jaehyun gergin bir şekilde güldü ve telefonun susmasını sabırla bekledi.

“Şaka yapıyordum. Sonuçta bu çağda kim telefon kullanmaz ki? Ama gerçekten bir bilgisayarım yok çünkü kurgularımı el yazısıyla görmeyi tercih ediyorum. Her neyse, çalışmaya hazır mısın?”

Taeyong emin olmasa da başını olumlu anlamda salladı ve sırt çantasıyla ceketini çıkardı. Uzun bir süre yazı yazacaksa rahat olmalıydı.

Jaehyun beyaz ve güneş vurdukça iç gösteren gömleğiyle vücudunu sergileyen Taeyong’a bakakalmıştı. Gözleri Taeyong’un duru güzelliğini yiyip bitiriyordu. Bir anlığına Taeyong’un kendisi için böyle giyinip giyinmediğini düşündü fakat bu büyük bir saçmalıktı. Genç çocuğun büyük ihtimalle daha kalın kıyafetler alacak parası yoktu. Gömleğin aşındığı da dirsek izlerinden açıkça belliydi.

“Çalışma masasına geç, herhangi bir kalemi kullanabilirsin. Umarım dolmakalem kullanabiliyorsundur çünkü çoğu kalemim o türde.”

Taeyong gülümsedi, sonunda gerginliğini atabilmişti.

“Lisedeyken merak salmış ve kullanmayı öğrenmiştim. Merak etme sunbae, seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmayacağım!”

Jaehyun gülümsedi ve kendine engel olamadan Taeyong’un saçlarını okşadı. dokunuşuyla Taeyong olduğu yerde donakalmıştı.

“Pekala, o zaman kaldığım yerden devam edeceğiz. eğer hızlı konuşursam beni uyar, bazen kendimi kaptırabiliyorum.”

Taeyong başıyla onayladı ve masadaki sayısız kalemden birini eline aldı. Hazırdı.

“Jaehyun kendine salona bağlı olan mutfaktan bir sandalye çekti ve her zamanki o tembel ses tonuyla aklındakileri aktarmaya başladı.

“Genç öğretmen öğrencisinin elini yakaladı ve kısa eteğinden içeri sokup kadınlığına bastırdı-“

Taeyong’un elindeki kalemin yere düşüşü boş odada yankılanmıştı.

Jaehyun Taeyong’un bakışlarına güldü ve çenesini eline yaslayarak Taeyong’u süzdü.

“Sana söylemeyi unutmuşum, ben erotik romanlar yazıyorum. Bu romanım da bir öğretmen ve öğrenci arasındaki yasak ilişki. Seveceğini düşündüm haksız mıyım?”

Taeyong büyük olana öylece bakakalmıştı. Jaehyun’un gülüşüyle kıpkırmızı hale geldi ve başını olumsuz anlamda salladı.

“Ö-özür dilerim ben öyle şeyler okumuyorum.”

Jaehyun başıyla onayladı.

“Doğru, zamane gençleri artık video izlemeyi tercih ediyor. peki nasıl videolar izlersin? Gay, üçlü, sarışın? Herhangi bir tercihin var mı?”

Taeyong neredeyse morarmak üzereydi. Başını koparacak kadar hızlı sallayarak Jaehyun’u reddetti ve ellerini yüzüne kapattı.

“B-benim öyle şeyler izlemeye zamanım yok! İzlemek de istemiyorum!”

Yüzü kapalı olmasına rağmen Jaehyun ses tonundan onun somurttuğunu kolaylıkla anlamıştı.

“Pekala prenses, artık bu işe girdin, utanamazsın. Kalemini eline al ve söylediklerimi kağıda dök.”

Taeyong iç çekti ve kalemi eline aldı. Ne kadar utanırsa utansın sonuç olarak kendi aptallığının bedelini ödüyordu.

“Nerede Klamıştım? Ah, evet, elini kadınlığına götürdü. Genç adam inildeyerek başını geriye attı. Öğretmenini becereceği için-“

Ve bu şekilde saatlerce devam ettiler. Taeyong ne kadar sıkılsa ve utansa da Jaehyun oldukça rahattı. Belki de yıllar boyunca erotika yazdığı için utanması kalmamıştı. Belki de Taeyong’u utandırırken utanmak aklına bile gelmiyordu.

“S-sunbae, bugünlük bitirebilir miyiz? Daha fazla yazamayacağım.”

Jaehyun küçük olanın kalem tutmaktan bükülmüş parmaklarına baktı ve iç çekti. Sabaha kadar devam edebilecekmiş gibi hissediyordu.

“Pekala, fakat gitmeden önce kitaplığıma uğra ve oradan birkaç roman al. Terimleri yeterince iyi bilmediğini fark ettim. Yoksa ben mi senin için seçmeliyim? Nedense bağlanmaktan ve sert olmaktan hoşlanacağını düşünüyorum. Haksız mıyım?”

Taeyong cevap vermedi. Kırmızı yanakları ne demek istediğini yeterince belli ediyordu. Rafta ellerini dolaştırdı ve sonunda kapağında çıplak kadın bulunmayan bir kitapta durdu.

“Sunbae, bunu okuyabilir miyim?”

Jaehyun hızla elinden kitabı kaptı ve gergin bir şekilde gülerek kitabı yerine yerleştirdi.

“Ondan hoşlanacağını sanmıyorum. Erotik kitaplardan değil ve oldukça da sıkıcı. Eskiden edebi şeyler yazardım ama sonra para kazandırmadığını fark edip porno yazmaya yöneldim.”

Taeyong gülümsedi ve iki pornoyla birlikte diğer kitabı da çantasına attı.

“Okuyacağıma emin olabilirsin sunbae! Şimdi gitmem gerekli, iyi akşamlar!”

Jaehyun iç çekti ve Taeyong’un kapıdan çıkışını izledi. Dış kapının çarpmasıyla Taeyong’un yerine oturdu ve yazdıklarını inceledi.

“Aptal çocuk, erkekliği yanlış yazmış.”

Sargılı eline kalemi aldı ve yazının üstünü karalayıp doğrusunu yazdı.

Taeyong’un gidecek daha çok yolu vardı.

*

Taeyong ilk ıslak rüyasını o gece görmüştü. Fakat rüya okuduğu romandan daha farklıydı. Öğrenci olan Taeyong’du fakat öğretmen herhangi bir kadın değil Jaehyun’du. Jaehyun onu kucaklıyor, öpüyor ve derinliklerini keşfediyordu. Hayatında ilk kez bacaklarının arasındaki ıslaklıkla uyanmış ve utançtan ağlayarak yatağını temizlemişti.

Taeyong’un zihni böyle kirlenmeye başlamıştı işte. Her gün Jaehyun’un evine gidip hikayeleri kağıda geçiriyor ve Jaehyun’u düşünerek sertleşiyordu. Sonra da kaçarcasına koşturarak kaçıyordu. Jaehyun neler olduğunun farkındaydı fakat aptalı oynuyordu. Taeyong’un kendisine yaklaşmasını istiyordu.

Jaehyun da Taeyong’dan etkilenmiyor değildi. onun masum zihnini kirletmekten zevk alıyordu. Küçük olanın üniversitede olmasına rağmen bu kadar masum olması inanılmazdı. Kömürlerin arasından çıkarılan nadide bir elmas gibiydi ve Jaehyun onu kendi elleriyle parlatıyordu.

Her zamanki gibi çalışma masasındalardı, bu sefer Jaehyun Taeyong’un dibindeydi. Taeyong’un ne yazdığını kontrol ediyormuş gibi yapsa da aslında Taeyong’un pantolonundaki değişimleri gözetleyip zavallının kıvranmasıyla eğleniyordu.

“Genç kadın zevkle çığlık attı ve bacaklarını kapatmaya çalıştı fakat genç adam güçlü kollarıyla bacaklarını hızla ayırmış ve içinde daha hızlı gidip gelmeye başlamıştı. kadının çığlıkları şimdi tüm odada yankılanıyordu.”

Jaehyun dudaklarını ısıran Taeyong’a baktı. Küçük olanın ince dudakları kanamaya başlamıştı. bacakları sımsıkı kapalıydı.

Jaehyun güldü ve elini Taeyong’un bacak arasına attı. Taeyong kendinden beklenmeyecek şekilde ciyaklayarak geri kaçınmıştı.

Jaehyun elini geri çekti ve çenesini eline yasladı.

“Biraz yardıma ihtiyacın olduğunu düşündüm. Ne kadar deneyimsiz olduğunu göze alırsak… sana yardım etmemi ister miydin?”

Taeyong kıpkırmızıydı. tam ağzını açıp şiddetle reddedecekti ki ikisinin de beklemediği bir şey olmuştu. Evin kapısı ardına kadar açılmıştı. Uzun boylu, yakışıklı bir adam kapıda dikiliyordu.

Taeyong kafa karışıklığıyla adama bakarken Jaehyun gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı ve adama sarıldı. Bu adam da kimdi?

“Youngho hoş geldin! Yeni yardımcımla tanış, bu Lee Taeyong ve kendisi kolum kırıkken bana yardım ediyor.”

Youngho denilen adam Taeyong’a bir bakış attıktan sonra Jaehyun’a geri döndü.

“İyi de senin kolun kırık-“

Jaehyun adamın sözlerini böldü.

“Bu da benim editörüm Seo Youngho. Romanlarımı kolaylıkla kontrol edebilmesi için ev anahtarımın bir kopyası onda var.”

Taeyong başıyla selam verdi ve ellerini önünde birleştirerek yerinden kalktı. Bir yabancının sertleştiğini görmesini istemiyordu.

“Taeyong, Youngho’yla konuşmamız gereken şeyler var lütfen bizi yalnız bırak.”

Taeyong nereye gideceğini bilemeyerek donakaldı. Ev bütün konuşmaları duyabileceği kadar küçüktü.

Onun durakladığını gören Jaehyun iç çekerek cüzdanını çıkardı ve Taeyong’un eline birkaç onluk yapıştırarak onu sırtından itekledi.

“Taeyong, git ve bize bir şeyler al. Elini çabuk tutmana gerek yok, defolman yeterli.”

Ve dış kapı arkasından büyük bir gürültüyle kapandı. Zavallıcık elindeki parayı yere fırlattı ve gözlerine anlamsızca dolan gözyaşlarını sildi. Jaehyun’u kıskanmaya hakkı yoktu. aralarında hiçbir şey yoktu. peki öyleyse neden aldatılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu? İçeride neler yapabileceklerini düşündükçe kalbi sıkışıyor ve canı acıyordu. Belki de sevgililerdi. Belki de Jaehyun sadece Taeyong’la dalga geçmek istemişti. Neler olduğunu kimse bilemezdi.

Yavaş adımlarla evine yürüdü. Zaten toplu taşımaya bile verecek parası yoktu. eve vardığında yorgun olsa da alışkanlık olarak kendini yatağa attı ve Jaehyun’un kitaplarından birini eline alarak okumaya başladı. Zaten kafasını dağıtması gerekiyordu. Evde ne yaptıklarını düşünmek istemiyordu.

Kitabın Konusu tanıdıktı. Temize geçirdiği ikinci romanla neredeyse aynıydı. Bir hemşire ve doktorun arasındaki cinsel gerilimin sonunda patlayışını anlatıyordu.

İçindeki korkunç hisse rağmen okumaya devam etti. Olayların nasıl ilerlediğini, doktorun hemşireye nasıl yaklaştığını çok iyi biliyordu. Gözleri dolarak okumaya devam etti. Okuduğu son cümleyle gözyaşları yanaklarında süzülmeye başlamıştı bile. Kendine engel olamadan sesli bir şekilde cümleyi okudu.

“Genç kadın zevkle çığlık attı ve bacaklarını kapatmaya çalıştı fakat genç adam güçlü kollarıyla bacaklarını hızla ayırmış ve içinde daha hızlı gidip gelmeye başlamıştı. kadının çığlıkları şimdi tüm odada yankılanıyordu.”

Hıçkırıkları odada yankılanırken kitabı bir kenara fırlattı. Kandırılmıştı, tüm bu zaman boyunca kandırılmıştı.

*

Jaehyun son olarak saçlarını düzelttikten sonra çalan kapıyı açtı. Sonunda Taeyong istediği kıvama gelmişti. Youngho’nun eve gelişi tamamen sürpriz olsa da bunu kendi yararına kullanmış ve Taeyong’u kıskançlıktan delirtmek için ayak üstü bir plan uydurmuştu. Aralarındaki cinsel gerilimin bugün patlamasını bekliyordu. En azından Taeyong patlamasa bile kendisi patlayacaktı. Küçük olanı altına almak için ilk günden beri yanıp tutuşuyordu. Beyaz tenli güzelliğin siyah çarşafın üstünde kıvranarak ağlayışını izlemekten zevk alacaktı.

Kapı açıldığında karşısında hiç beklemediği bir Taeyong bulmuştu. Kıskançlık dolu beklediği bakışlar bir ölününkini andırıyordu. Gözleri ağlamaktan kıpkırmızıydı ve göz altları morluklardan katmanlar oluşturmuştu. Omuzları çökük, yüzü solgundu. Ruhu emilmiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Hey Yongie, seni dün öyle gönderdiğim için kusura bakma. Youngho değerli bir arkadaşım ve-“

Sözleri Taeyong’un çelik soğukluğundaki sesiyle kesildi.

“Umurumda değil. Şimdi yazmaya geçebilir miyim?”

Jaehyun hiçbir söyleyemeden masaya oturdu ve kalemi eline alarak yazmaya başladı. Büyük olan o anda neler olduğunu anlamıştı.

Hafifçe kıkırdadı ve Taeyong’un yanına oturarak elini tutmaya çabaladı fakat küçük olan hışımla geri çekilmişti.

“Demek küçük oyunumu fark ettin ha? Seni yatağa atmadan fark edebileceğini düşünmemiştim, tebrikler.”

Taeyong elindeki kalemi yere fırlattı ve ayağa kalkarak Jaehyun’un yakasına yapıştı.

“Neden emeklerimi boşa harcadın, neden zamanımı boşa harcadın?! Ben sana ne yaptım ki bana böyle davrandın?”

Jaehyun omuz silkti.

“Seni yatağa atmak istedim ama fazla saftın. Tamamen beceriksiz olmanı istemediğimden seni biraz eğittim, daha ne istiyorsun?”

Taeyong’un gözyaşlarını şaşkınlıkla izliyordu. bunda ağlayacak ne vardı?

“Yazdığım yazılar nerede? Onları bana geri ver.”

Jaehyun omuz silkti.

“Hepsini yırtıp attım. Evimde yer tutmalarını istemedim.”

Taeyong kendini tutmayarak hıçkırdı ve Jaehyun’un göğsüne vurdu. Büyük olan da sinirlenmişti. Küçüğün gömleğini tek hamlede yırttı ve kolundan tutup terse çevirerek onu masaya yasladı. Şimdi Jaehyun’un göğsü Taeyong’un sırtındaydı. Vücutları bütünleşmişti. Jaehyun Taeyong’un her bir kıvrımını hissedebiliyordu ve sertleşmeye başlamıştı.

“Bunu sen de istedin. Altıma yatmayı istemediğini söyleyemezsin. Burada benimle zaman geçirmenin tek sebebi bu değil miydi?”

Jaehyun’un elleri pantolonundan içeri girerken panikledi ve çırpınmaya çabaladı fakat Jaehyun oldukça sertti. Taeyong onun kolları arasında kafesinde uçmaya çabalayan bir kuş gibiydi.

“Bırak beni, bırak dedim sana! İstemiyorum seni!”

Sonunda Jaehyun durabilmişti. Gözlerindeki arzu kolaylıkla okunabiliyordu fakat bir erotika yazarı olarak da partnerinin rızasını almadan seks yapmak istemiyordu.

“Hadi ama Taeyong, beni ne kadar istediğini biliyorum. Vücuduna dokunmam için yanıp tutuşuyorsun, seni sikmem için yanıp tutuşuyorsun. Şuna bak, sana sert davransam bile sertleştin.”

Taeyong başını sallayarak reddetti ve gözyaşlarını sildikten sonra Jaehyun’a baktı. Büyük olan bir canavar gibiydi, Taeyong’a açtı.

Jaehyun sessiz kalan çocuğu kemerinden yakalayıp kendine çekmeye çabaladı fakat Taeyong’un attığı tokatla geriye sendelemişti.

“Senden hoşlandığımı sanmıştım… ama hoşlandığım kişi bu canavar değil, erotikaları yazmadan önce o güzel kitabı yazan adamdı. Senden nefret ediyorum. Bir daha asla buraya ayak basmayacağım.”

Jaehyun’u ittirdi ve yırtık gömleğinden gözüken göğsüne aldırmadan evin kapısını çarparak çıktı.

Arkasında bıraktığı Jaehyun ise gülerek yere çöktü. Deliler gibi gülüyordu. Tabii ki de her zamanki gibi yalnızdı. Herhangi bir duygu hissetmeyi bırakın, vücudunu ısıtabilecek başka bir beden bile bulamıyordu.

Yapayalnızdı.

*

Haftalar birbirini kovalamış ve Taeyong’un yaptıkları sözleşmedeki son çalışma günü gelip çatmıştı. Tabii ki de o korkunç günden sonra bir daha Jaehyun’un evine uğramamıştı ama bu aynı zamanda kendisi için de bir cezaydı. Bir aptal gibi gidip sadece bedenini isteyen bir adama aşık olmuştu. Jaehyun, satmayan o kitabı yazan Jaehyun hayallerinde çok daha farklıydı. Yumuşaktı, centilmendi, sevgi doluydu. Onu bu hale çeviren şeyi merak ediyordu Taeyong. Jaehyun nasıl bu kadar kalpsizleşmişti?

Günün son dersinden çıktığında bir arama düştü telefonuna. Başta yabancı numara olduğu için açmak istese de sonunda açtı telefonu. Jaehyun’un aramasını umut etse de onun asla aramayacağını biliyordu.

“Lee Taeyong’la mı görüşüyorum? Ben Seo Youngho. Umarım hatırlamışsınızdır.”

Taeyong elindeki telefonu fark etmeden sıktı.

“Benden ne istiyorsunuz?”

Youngho bir anlığına durakladı.

“Jaehyun bugün evini boşaltıyor ve evde size bir şeyler bıraktığını söyledi. bugün uğrayıp uğrayamayacağınızı soracaktım.”

Taeyong kesin bir tonla konuştu.

“Ondan gelen hiçbir şeyi istemiyorum.”

“Bakın, Jaehyun’un size ne yaptığını bilmiyorum ama onun tarafını da dinlemeniz gerekli. O uzun zamandır çeşitli psikolojik rahatsızlıklarla savaşıyor. Yaklaşık 2 yıldır yeni roman yazmadı. Anahtarlarının bende olmasının sebebi yazdıklarını kontrol etmem falan değil. İntihar etmeye kalkışırsa kapıyı açabilmek için kendime birkaç kopya yaptırdım. Ben sizin yerinizde olsam son kez de olsa en azından size neler bıraktığını görmek için gidin. İyi günler dilerim.”

Taeyong cevap veremeden telefon kapandı.

Genç adam bir anlığına durdu ve düşündü. Gitmek istese de bir gururu vardı değil mi? Ama sonuçta gittiğinde Jaehyun evde olmayacaktı. Sadece… sadece merakını gidermek için gidecekti o lanet eve.

Hala ne yapacağını düşünürken adımları götürdü onu Jaehyun’un evine. Nasıl gittiğini bilmiyordu ama kendini burada bulmuştu yine. Bahçeden geçti, basamakları tırmandı. Her zamanki gibi kapıya geldiğinde duraklamıştı fakat bu sefer duraklaması kısa sürdü. İçeride kimsenin olmamasının rahatlığı vardı içinde.

Kapı kilitli değildi. kolaylıkla girdi içeri. Youngho’nun söylediği gibi her yer bomboştu. Bütün kitaplar, çay fincanları hatta dev yazı masası bile gitmişti. Salonun ortasındaki koca boşlukta sadece bir kağıt yığını vardı ve Taeyong bu yığının ne olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu.

“Onları atmaya kıyamadım. Yırtmaya çalıştım ama nedense bir türlü yapamadım. Onlar bana seni hatırlatan son şeydi ve ben onlardan bir türlü kurtulamadım.”

Jaehyun yatak odasından çıktı. Saçları ıslaktı ve her zamanki tertipli halinin aksine üzerinde lekeli, salaş bir tişört vardı.

“S-sunbae? Youngho-shi burada olmayacağını söylemişti.”

Taeyong gözyaşlarını silip ayağa kalktı ve kapıya yöneldi fakat Jaehyun’un nazik elleri onu belinden tutup kendine çekmişti. Jaehyun çenesini Taeyong’un kafasına yasladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Ne zamandır özlediği koku sonunda ciğerlerine dolmuştu. Taeyong’un saf aurası onun gibi bir pisliği bile temizleyecek kadar cömertti.

“Neden ağlıyordun Taeyongie?”

Taeyong onunla göz göze gelmek istemeyerek başını büyük olanın omzuna yasladı. Onu özlemişti. Kendisine itiraf etmek istemese de bu kalpsiz adamı özlemişti. Kolları çoktan Jaehyun’un geniş sırtına dolanmıştı.

“Bilmiyorum.”

Jaehyun küçük olana sıkıca sarıldı ve iç çekti.

“Çünkü beni seviyorsun, değil mi?”

Taeyong başını büyük olanın göğsünden ayırdı ve o güzel gözlerini Jaehyun’unkilere kilitledi. Göz gözeyken ayrı bir evrendelerdi sanki. Çevrelerinde hiçbir şey yokmuş gibiydi, sadece birbirlerini hissedebiliyorlardı.

Taeyong Jaehyun’un sorusunu utangaç bir baş sallayışla onayladı. Onun onayıyla beraber Jaehyun zaman kaybetmeden küçük olanın dudaklarına yapıştı. Daha önce tatmadığı bir şeye nasıl böyle özlem duyabildiğini bilmiyordu ama kucağındaki Taeyong’u yiyip bitirmek istiyordu.

Taeyong sevdiği adamın dudaklarına aynı tutkuyla karşılık verdi. Belki deneyimi yoktu ama aşıktı ve istekliydi, bu da tüm beceriksizliğinin üstünü örtüyordu.

Aniden gelen cesaretle kollarını Jaehyun’un boynuna sardı ve kucağına atladı. Büyük olan içgüdüsel olarak onu havada yakalamış ve beline sarılarak kasıklarını birbirine bastırmıştı. İkisinden de yükselen iniltiler duvarlarda yankılanıyordu.

Jaehyun bir an için Taeyong’u nereye yerleştireceğini bulamadı. Yatağı yoktu, masası yoktu, lanet olası bir yorganı bile yoktu.

“Jaehyun, yere geçelim, lütfen.”

Büyük olan Taeyong’un sızlanmasıyla kendine geldi ve dikkatli bir şekilde diz çökerek Taeyong’u yere bıraktı. Tavırları bir önceki karşılaşmalarından çok daha farklıydı. Neredeyse… neredeyse bir aşık gibi davranıyordu.

Büyük olan bir anlığına geri çekildikten sonra tişörtünü çıkartıp bir kenara fırlattı. Taeyong’un tişörtü de aynı kaderi yaşamıştı. Jaehyun hızla kendi eşofmanını sıyırırken Taeyong söverek kemeriyle uğraşıyordu.

Sonunda bütün fazlalıklardan kurtulduklarında Jaehyun bir anlığına durakladı. Taeyong çok güzeldi. Hayalindekinden bile güzeldi. Utandığı için bacaklarını kapatmış olsa da bu çırılçıplak olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Beyaz teni şimdiden terle ışıldıyor yanakları tatlı bir pembelikle parlıyordu.

“Jaehyunie, lütfen devam et.”

Taeyong bu cümlenin ardından utanarak yüzünü kapatsa da Jaehyun zorla ellerini o güzel yüzden uzaklaştırdı. Ne olursa olsun Taeyong’un yüz ifadesini görmeliydi.

“Bebeğim devam etmemi mi istiyor. Pekala seni kırmayacağım.”

Parmaklarını Taeyong’un ağzına götürdü. Küçük olan bir anlığına ne yapacağını anlamasa da sonra okuduğu erotik romanları hatırlayarak kıpkırmızı oldu fakat çekinmeden dudaklarını aralayarak Jaehyun’un uzun parmaklarını ağzına alarak onları salyasıyla ıslattı. Jaehyun’un zaten yükselen libidosu sınırları aşmıştı. O kadar sertti ki Taeyong tenin o yabancı uzunluğu hissedebiliyordu.

Yeterince ıslandıklarına emin olduktan sonra Jaehyun parmaklarını Taeyong’un ağzından çekti. Vücudunda görünmez çizgiler bırakarak aşağı inerken Taeyong hem zevkten hem de sabırsızlıktan kıvranmadan duramıyordu. Bir an önce Jaehyun’un olmak isterken aynı zamanda bu anın sonsuza dek sürmesini de istiyordu.

Jaehyun göz temasını koparmayarak elini Taeyong’un bacaklarının arasına soktu. Taeyong utançtan titrese de bacaklarını kapatmadı. Deliğindeki parmakların baskısını hissedebiliyordu.

İlk parmak canını yakmasa da rahatsız hissettirmişti. Jaehyun bacaklarının iç kısmına kondurduğu öpücüklerle onu rahatlatmaya çalışsa da pek başarılı olduğu söylenemezdi. Taeyong’un ilk seferiydi ve doğal olarak da heyecanlıydı.

“Bebeğim, rahatlamazsan asla birlikte olamayız. Derin bir nefes al ve kendini bana bırak. Sana güzel hissettireceğim. Benim güzel bebeğim hayatında hiç hissetmediği şeyleri ilk olarak benimle yaşayacak. Mutlu musun?”

Taeyong ellerini gözlerine kapattı ve başını sallayarak onayladı. Ağzını açtığı anda inildeyeceğini biliyordu.

“Yongie, gözlerini aç ve bana bak bebeğim. Hiçbir şeyi kaçırmanı istemiyorum.”

İkinci parmakla Taeyong gözlerini araladı. Jaehyun’un surat ifadesini görmek istiyordu.

“Aferin güzelim, şimdi sabırlı ol.”

Jaehyun makas hareketiyle Taeyong’u genişletmeye çabaladı. Fakat bakir delik fazlasıyla dardı. Parmaklarını zevk vermek için kanca şekline getirdi ve oynatmaya devam etti, Taeyong’un sadece acı çekmesini istemiyordu.

Taeyong’un güçlü iniltisiyle doğru noktayı bulduğunu anlamıştı Jaehyun. Zavallıcık olduğu yerde kıvranıyor, gözleri zevkten geriye devriliyor ve kasılmaktan sırtı zemini terk ediyordu. Jaehyun’un da söylediği gibi daha önce hiç tatmadığı bir zevkti bu. Mastürbasyon yapmak yanında hiç kalırdı.

“Pekala, hazır olduğunu düşünüyorum.”

Jaehyun eline tükürdü. İğrenç gelse de bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Eğer zamanında Taeyong’u yatağa atabilmiş olsaydı kondomundan kayganlaştırıcıya kadar her şeyi kullanabilirdi ama şu anda tükürüğe muhtaç surumdaydı.

Büyük olan penisini eline aldı ve iç geçirerek ovaladı. Zaten Taeyong önünde savunmasızca yatarken olabileceği en sert halindeydi.

Küçük olanı belinden tutarak kendine çekti ve penisini deliğe hizaladı ve yavaşça kendini ittirmeye başladı. Neredeyse santim santim ilerliyordu.

Taeyong can acısıyla çırpınmaya çabaladı ama Jaehyun’un kolları kaçınmasını engelledi. Bir bakir olarak Jaehyun için fazlasıyla dardı ve ikisi de acı çekiyordu. Taeyong o kadar sıkıydı ki Jaehyun bir anlığına penisinin patlayacağından korkmuştu.

Sonunda vücutları bir olduğunda, Taeyong çırpınmayı kesip kucağına yığıldığında iç çekerek gözlerini açtı Jaehyun. Taeyong’un gözlerindeki yaşları görmüş ve taşlaşmış kalbi kendinden beklenmeyecek bir şekilde sızlamıştı. Kendi tutamayıp eğildi ve Taeyong’un yanaklarını dudaklarıyla kuruladı.

Dudaklarına yönelirken bedenlerinin açı değiştirmesiyle Taeyong boğazına sıkıca sarılmış ve derin bir iniltiyi koyuvermişti.

“Jaehyun, tam orası!”

Büyük olan sırıttı ve kollarını bir ahtapot gibi Taeyong’un bedenine sardıktan sonra hareket etmeye başladı. Ritmi acımasızdı. Taeyong’un yalvarmalarına aldırmadan devam ediyordu. Zavallıcık o kadar zevk alıyordu ki komşuları umursamadan çığlık atarcasına inildiyordu. Aklında aldığı zevk haricinde en ufak düşünce bile yoktu.

Jaehyun da ondan farksızdı. Küçük olanın sıcaklığı onu sarmıştı, daha önce hiçbir ilişkisinde böyle bir şey yaşamamıştı. Taeyong’un yumuşak bedenine sarılmak, teninin her bir noktasını öpmek cennete bedeldi. Onun kokusu, tadı bambaşkaydı.

“J-Jaehyun ben- ben geliyorum!”

Jaehyun küçük olanın boynuna öpücükler kondurdu ve daha da hızlandı. Çıkardığı hayvani sesler ikisini de azdırıyordu. İkisi de sona yakındı fakat birbirlerine doyamamışlardı.

Büyük olan son kez kendini içeri itti ve kendini saldı. Sıcak sıvısı Taeyong’un içini doldurmuştu. Hayatında hiç bu kadar coşkulu bir orgazm yaşamamıştı. Taeyong’la birlikte olmak bambaşka bir deneyimdi.

“Jaehyun, Jae!”

Taeyong büyük olanın ismini haykırarak boşaldı. O kadar güçlü bir dalgaydı ki beyaz sıvı çenesine kadar sıçramış ve ikisinin de karnını kirletmişti.

Nefes nefeselerdi.

Jaehyun sonunda kendini toparlayabildiğinde altında yatan çocuğa baktı. Taeyong paramparça olmuş gibi gözüküyordu. Saçları terden alnına yapışmıştı. Yanaklarında tuzlu gözyaşlarının bıraktığı izler mevcuttu, boynu ısırıklardan ve öpücüklerden morarmaya geçmişti ve gövdesi… gövdesi tamamen kendi menisiyle kaplıydı. Bacak arasından Jaehyun’un sıvısı ağır bir şekilde damlıyordu. Bir pornonun sayfalarından fırlamış gibiydi.

Jaehyun derin bir nefes alarak kendini cesaretlendirdi. Haftalardır bu cümleyi kurmak istese de bir türlü yüzleşme cesaretini bulamamıştı.

“Taeyong ben- ben seni… seni seviyorum.”

Taeyong’un yorgun yüzü bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandı ve Jaehyun’u boynundan tutarak dudaklarına yapıştı. Öpücüklerinin içindeki aşkı tadabiliyordu. Ne kadar sorunlu başlasalar da sonunda birlikteydiler. Romanlardaki gibi olmasa da mutlu sonlarına ulaşmıştılar.

Taeyong yorgunlukla gözlerini kapattı ve mırıldandı.

“Jaehyunie, beni son tren için uyandırmayı unutma tamam mı?”

“Taeyong, merak etme. Uyandığında gördüğün ilk kişi olacağım.”


End file.
